Accepted
by fluffykitty12
Summary: Everyone knew Kevin didn't like new team members, but when he doesn't except Jess, how far will she go to please him? Will she do something stupid and die in the process? And will she be trapped in the Netherworld forever? Sequel to The Little One with the Sword.


Chapter 1

"Mind if I join in?" Jess asked quietly, striding out, her Kata stick in hand.

Jayden finished his duel with Mike and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not sure you should be out of bed…."

"I'm fine, Jayden. Ji said so."

"Alright then. Come on out. Who wants to fight her?"

"Me!" Mike raised his hand and rushed onto the floor, grinning. "I'll go easy on you, Jess.' He assured her. Jess just smiled, amused. By now, the other rangers had gathered to watch.

"Fight!" Jayden hurried off the floor as they began, marveling at how his little cousin had adapted. She had saved his and the team's lives only days before, broken her leg, healed it with symbol power, and gotten sick again only three days before, and here she was now, fighting Mike.

Mike swung his sword in a basic strike and Jess easily blocked, giving him a look. "Is that all you got?" she asked.

Emily giggled. "Oh, it is _on!_" Mike declared, launching forward into a stream of fast attacks. Jess seemed completely at ease as she effectively blocked each one, always managing to strike a blow before he attacked again.

Mike looked surprised as her sword met with his side and he lunged. She ducked, coming up behind him and striking another easy blow.

Mike again looked surprised. Then he grinned. "Okay, so you've mastered defense. Let's see you go offensive, now."

Jess nodded. All her cocky attitude seemed to be replaced with seriousness now.

She advanced too fast to track, landing perfect blows at every instance and using combos at exactly the right moment. Ji had come out to watch by now and she scored three points on Mike, then dove behind him and leveled her stick with his neck.

"Alright… you win…." Mike panted, looking both exhausted and surprised. He strode off the floor. He noticed Kevin and Antonio chuckling.

"Hey, you take her on! It's not easy!"

Kevin rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll go.' He stepped onto the floor.

"Ready?" he asked.

Jess nodded, taking a defensive stance and waiting. "You move first, if you want."

Kevin smiled and launched forward in a side-strike, and she easily stepped out of the way. Jess easily stepped forward, since stepping back ensured the strike would work, and aimed a gentle jab at his side. Not enough to hurt, but enough to score a point.

Kevin pursed his lips, upset this girl could get the jump on him, and launched into another attack. He smiled. Jess fought a newer style, which he could easily counter. They circled one another.

As if reading his mind, Jess switched her stick to her left hand and took an unfamiliar stance. Ji's eyes widened slightly.

Mia looked confused. "What's she doing?" she asked, confused. Jayden was wondering the same thing.

Ji shook his head. "Watch." He ordered. Kevin moved forward and she spun out of the way, her footwork careful and light. She struck a blow to the neck, again, gently, but enough to get the point.

Kevin sighed, frustrated, and whirled, trying to knock her feet from under her. She jumped and landed again in her stance, unperturbed, waiting. Kevin struck diagonally and she jumped, flipping over his blade and striking his side, landing, once again, perfectly in her stance.

They all watched, mesmerized. Kevin narrowed his eyes. If she scored one more point, it was match. She still didn't break eye contact, her focus complete, stance perfect.

Kevin faked to the right but swung his sword left, but Jess quickly switched hands and struck, moving out the reach of his blade and scoring the final point.

Kevin stared in shock for a moment. Then sighed, a small smile of admiration crossing his lips. "Good match. You're better than I thought, kid."

Jess smiled appreciatively.

Ji called to her.

'Jess." He said. She turned to him. "Yes, Mentor?"

"What fighting styles do you know?"

Jess shrugged, and then began listing. "Cricket, old Dragoon, Ancient healing, Weave, Meton, shield breaker, Pressing crane, and careful Lion. Why?"

Ji shrugged. "I wondered. Show me the double reversal from Cricket."

Jess nodded, got into stance and flipped over an imaginary blade, spinning and striking, landing on one knee perfectly.

Ji smiled. "Your grandfather taught you well. Continue training."

Jess quietly kept going, dueling every ranger. She won against every one of them, until it was Jaden's turn

Jayden shot her a look. "You alright, Jess? You look tired. I don't want you getting sick again.'

Jess flashed him a grin. "Stop making excuses, cousin. Show me what you got."

Jayden smiled and raised his sword. He had studied her fights, watched her styles. It was still going to be a hard duel.

"You move first." Jess offered. Jayden shook his head. "no, I always move second. It's the honorable thing to do, only fighting when a blow is brought, even in training."

'I know. But we can't both go second."

"On three, okay? One…two…three!" he moved in, as she did, and they locked swords. She grinned at him and he did the same, and they continued dueling.

The day wore on, as did the fight. Jess's long hair trailed behind her as she matched Jayden's skill with her own, her countenance always bright, her focus complete. But so was Jayden's.

The fight wore on with neither scoring a point, and sweat dripped down both their faces as they dodged moves and executed combos, one driving the other back only to have to dodge a strike a moment later.

Ji and the others watched for a time, until finally, Jayden unexpectedly faked her out. She was thrown off balance and fell, staggering to one knee but still managing to ward off his attack. The edge of his sword touched her neck. He had the point. She sighed and angled her sword, dodging under Jayden's and spinning skillfully, ending on her feet, the edge of her sword touching Jayden's neck.

Jayden looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Nice one.' He commented. "Thanks.' They stared at each other for a moment, each finding mutual respect for the other, as they panted in the hot sun. Ji looked at them both. "Alright, you two. I want you drinking something, before you pass out.'

Jess sighed, but both she and Jayden were grateful for the break and they stepped inside with the other rangers for lunch.

They sat down to grilled cheese, Mike's specialty and talked.

"So, when are we getting you a samurai morpher?" Antonio asked quietly. "I'd be willing to build you one."

Jess nodded. "I'd like that. But you have to put this in it." She quietly removed a small, old coin from her pocket. Antonio fingered it carefully. "What is it?"

"It belonged to my- I mean our." She looked to Jayden and smiled. "grandfather.'

Jayden nodded approvingly. "What was grandpa like?' he asked casually. A look of incredible sadness and pain crossed Jess's face, but she swallowed. "He… he was wonderful, just like Ji, but older. He was a master, as well, and he was very soft spoken. But he raised me."

Jayden nodded quietly, not saying anymore.

Finally, Kevin spoke up. "Don't you have to go to school?"

Jess laughed. "I've already graduated, Kevin. I was homeschooled by my grandfather. My diploma burned in the house, but the government has my records."

Kevin nodded, looking a bit disappointed.

"Any recent nylock activity?' Mia asked casually, filling the silence.

Emily shook her head. "Nope, nothing, not after Jess took down that bird Nylock."

Jess shrugged it off. "I didn't do much. Just got pushed off a cliff."

"Hey, don't say that. You saved my life." Jayden reminded her. "And I owe you one for that, cuz."

Jess smiled. "Thanks, but that's in the past. Now I've just got to get into the samurai mind set."

Jayden shrugged. "Don't push it too far. You'll get there.'

Jess shot him an appreciative smile before finishing off her grilled cheese and taking her dishes to the sink.

Mia looked up towards Kevin. "It's your turn to do dishes.' She reminded him.

"I got it." Jess said, quietly beginning to wash them. "I have to make up all the times I missed it, while I was gone.'

Kevin shook his head quietly and headed outside to train.

Emily cornered him outside. "Kevin, why are you acting this way towards Jess? She's doing the dishes for you, and she saved your life."

Kevin shook his head. "She shouldn't be here. She doesn't know what she's doing. She's just a kid."

Emily shook her head. "Ji and Jayden think its best, and she's skilled. She has incredible power. Have you forgotten she's a Sheba?"

Kevin shrugged. "So? Just because she has the blood of a samurai, doesn't mean she is one."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You said the same thing about Antonio, and look how good friends you are now!"

"I have no interest in a child becoming a samurai." Kevin said coldly. "And in my mind, she never will be."

He strode away from a shocked Emily and began to beat a punching bag with his katana stick.

Chapter 2

She didn't look up as she heard someone enter the room, her quill still poised, ink already dripping. She had started to copy down the samurai scrolls that had been burned. She had them all memorized, anyways.

She started writing in the ancient symbols.

"You okay?" Jayden asked.

She nodded not looking up, biting her lip and concentrating.

"Ji says you've been doing a great job re-writing those scrolls."

She nodded absent-mindedly. It was extremely hard to write all the symbols, and talking wouldn't help her.

"When's the last time you've slept?" Jayden asked, lifting her chin away from the scrolls so he could look in her eyes.

She quickly masked her exhaustion. It would be easy, anyways. How could Jayden have known she'd spent the past few nights copying scrolls?

"You don't look so hot…." Jayden remarked.

'I'm, fine, Jayden. You're over reacting."

Jayden sighed. "Look, I know you haven't slept in at least a day. Why? Is it nightmares, are you sick or something? I'm worried about you.'

Jess shrugged. "I'm fine, Jayden. It's easier to copy scrolls at night. Quieter…."

"Yes, but you've been doing _everything _lately. What are you trying to prove? The entire team has already accepted you.'

_Except Kevin, your best friend. _She thought quietly. She knew Kevin didn't like her, didn't trust her. That was why she had been pushing herself so hard; trying to prove to him she could pull her own weight, and most of the team's. He had been a bit cold to her ever since she had beaten him at sparring, two days ago.

Jayden sighed. "Look, I want you getting some rest, okay?'

Just then, the gap alarm went off. She jumped to her feet, and Jayden shot her a look.

"I'll take a nap _after _we fight off the nylock." She said, before racing out of the room. Jayden shook his head, but followed her.

They met the Nylock force in the woods outside the city. Thirty nylock, with a new leader. This one was a deep maroon, with pores on his shoulders. He seemed quite, almost snake like.

Jess raced along after the team anyways, even though she didn't have her samurai morpher yet. She could fight without one.

She ended up standing beside Kevin.

"Samurizers, go go samurai!" the rangers started to morph. It would only take them seconds.

But she noticed the Nylock drawing a symbol… the symbol was headed straight for Kevin, and he wasn't morphed yet!

She could have easily blocked it with her sword, but for some reason she didn't, instead tackling Kevin to save him. Kevin was shocked, but the symbol hit the ground where he had been standing and the explosion sent almost all the rangers off there feet.

Jess quickly helped Kevin up. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I should have blocked it with my sword…." She muttered.

Kevin was looking around frantically. "Where's my samurizer!" he cried.

Just then, ten nylock burst free from the smoke, heading towards them.

Kevin looked utterly shocked and clueless, with no morpher or sword. Jess stepped in front of him. "Get behind me.' She ordered.

"Wh-' Kevin started to ask, but she was already moving, flying around Kevin, destroying a nylock before it could touch him.

A few moments later all the Nylock lay on the forest floor, dead.

The smoke cleared, and the other rangers rushed through.

"Are you guys alright?" Jayden asked.

Kevin nodded dumbly, while Jess swallowed and tried to hide her fear.

"Jess, you okay?" Jayden asked.

She nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine…."

"Why did you tackle Kevin?" Mike asked.

"You know, you could have just blocked the symbol with your sword." Jayden told her gently. Jess nodded looking shaken. "I'm sorry, guys… I guess I just… reacted."

Her hands were shaking, she realized. "Jess… what's the matter? Seriously. You look terrified. Battles never shake you up like this."

She let out a shaky breath. "I must have knocked Kevin's samurizer away when I tacked him." She muttered. And the symbol unnerved her, the black lines, the sinister arrangement…. Why was this getting to her?

The rangers were silent for a moment. Losing a samurizer wasn't serious, a new morpher could be built, but it took time.

Jess was already searching for it, along with the rest of the team, when Ji called.

"Another nylock attack in the west end. Hurry!"

Kevin looked disheartened, and Jess bit her lip. It was her fault. All of it was her fault.

Jayden stood. "Come on, guys. We'll find the samurizer later. People need our help now.'

All Jess could do was swallow and nod.

By the time they reached the dojo it was dusk, and they all knew they'd never be able to find the samurizer at night. They retired quietly to their rooms, all except Kevin. He lingered outside.

Jess slipped out to talk to him. She felt horrible about causing him to lose his samurizer, and she needed to apologize.

"Kevin?" Kevin stared at her coldly.

"Kevin, I am so, so sorry. I… I didn't mean to cause you to lose your samurizer. It was completely my fault, and I'm sorry.'

Kevin still stared down at her coldly. "Is that all?" he said.

"No. I want you to tell me what you truly, honestly think of me. I know you don't like me, and I know this doesn't help things…."

'Don't like you?" Kevin's features twisted with anger. 'I hate you! You're inexperienced, childish, cocky, stupid, and clumsy! Because of you the entire team is distracted form what really matters, defeating master Xandred! And because of you, my samurai morpher is gone! Sorry doesn't fix things, kid. Sorry doesn't do anything!"

He stared down at her. Her face was trained on his, watching, nodding, excepting. There wasn't a trace of hurt anywhere on it. It was like this girl could handle everything. It made him angry she wasn't even crying, and he pushed roughly past her and strode back into the Dojo, not looking back.

She had managed to control her facial features, but inside it felt like she was crashing and burning. It was her fault, she knew it, everyone knew it….

Tears came, but she didn't sniffle, only let them slide down her face. The sadness, the incredible sadness. There was only one thing that could stop pain like this, she knew. Action. Her sword was still in her hand. Everyone else was still asleep. The moon shone brightly. She turned and ran out the gates.

Chapter 3

She was exhausted, yes, but she was far too motivated to sleep. Kevin's samurizer would be somewhere in the woods, she knew it. She just had to get there. She ran along the roads until she was outside the city, where the battle with the Nylock had been earlier that day.

She grinned as she stepped onto the forest floor. She'd find it soon. She figured she had enough energy left for a luminous symbol, and she was about to draw it when suddenly she heard something.

"Find that samurizer!" she heard the yell. "Master Xandred wants it by morning!"

So she wasn't the only one looking for it. But she'd find it, all the same.

She remembered every detail of the fight, smoke and dirt flying… to the right…. She got down on all fours and crawled to where there was a small pile of dirt, digging through it until she found the samurizer, open and ready. She grinned quietly, about to crawl quietly away, when something grabbed her. A mooger.

The mooger grunted triumphantly, and she struggled. It had her by the arm. She shoved Kevin's samurizer into her pocket and looked up to her sword. It was forced into the air, useless, by the Nylock holding her wrist.

"Well, well, well." Said the maroon nylock. "A samurai ranger."

She let go of her sword and it fell. She caught it in her left hand and slashed the mooger holding her, and instantly the others rushed her. There had to be at least forty moogers here.

She couldn't take them all on. But she would, anyways.

She fought fiercely, dodging blades and lashing out, yelling the ancient war cry.

The wolves howled some distance off, and it seemed to give her strength, since she was restored.

Dawn began to break, faint gray light, and she saw only twenty moogers remained. Claws had raked across her face, and she was bleeding, her hair cut off jaggedly and everything begging for rest.

She turned to run, and heard the distinctive _whip! _Of an arrow leaving a bow. Before she could block it was in her arm, digging deep into the shoulder.

She staggered, but kept running, forcing her way through the forest anyways.

There was the sharp pain in her arm, yes, but also something else, a burning…. Poison. The arrow was poisoned. The shaft of the arrow hit against a tree and she bit aback a scream as it broke, leaving only a small part of the arrow in her arm.

Her vision began to blur, and she staggered. The Sheba house. She at least had to make it to the Sheba house. It had protective symbols around. She'd be safe there.

"Jess?" Jayden was surprised to find Jess wasn't up with the sun like normal. She had had a rough day yesterday, though.

He stepped into her room quietly to find the bed was neatly made. Jess never made her bed. It looked like it hadn't been touched….

He whirled and raced back into the hall, nearly running right into Mia.

"Sorry, Jayden, I…." she stopped when she noticed the look of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

'I can't find Jess anywhere." He said.

Mia nodded. "I'll help you look."

By eight, they had found nothing. They sat down to breakfast at Ji's insistence, but a silence hung over the group like storm clouds.

"Are you sure she didn't just go for a walk?" Ji asked.

Jayden shook his head, "She would have told someone, left a note."

Ji nodded quietly. "Could she be hiding?"

Jayden looked up suddenly. "Yeah, maybe. She was pretty unnerved by that symbol yesterday…."

"What symbol?" Ji asked, curious.

"The one she tackled Kevin over. She didn't block it with her sword. It was like she'd seen it before, but she didn't act like she remembered it. It was a weird one…."

"Describe it to me." Ji ordered, handing Jayden a piece of paper. Jayden quickly drew it. "It was black, too. It was really strange."

Ji looked up at Kevin, eyes wide.

"You said she tackled you rather than blocked the symbol?"

Kevin nodded.

Ji let out a long, slow breath. "You were lucky. This is a death symbol, it goes directly through blades. If she hadn't tackled you, it would have killed you."

Kevin gaped quietly, as did the rest of the team.

"Wait a minute." Antonio piped up. "If she didn't know the symbol, then why did she tackle him?"

Jayden shook his head. "She didn't, she remembered it from somewhere, I'm sure of it. She just probably couldn't figure out where."

"So now what?" Emily asked. "We try and figure out where she went?"

Ji shook his head. "She probably needs some time to think, clear her head. She'll be back, I'm sure."

The room again settled into uncomfortable silence.

Kevin woke up and realized what he had done, but tried to carry on as if nothing had happened. He had been so tired, so angry yesterday- he didn't even remember all of what he'd said. But he knew he'd given Jess a good tongue lashing.

When he had found she was missing, he had been a bit afraid. She always seemed to under control, so nonchalant, could his rant really have scared her so much she had hidden?

He wasn't sure.

As he heard Ji speak of the killing symbol, his cereal stuck in his throat. Jess had saved his _life, _and he had told her he hated her!

The secret was killing him, too, gnawing at his insides. He knew Jess was like a younger sister to Jayden, held a special place in his heart. But he was too afraid to tell Jayden what had transpired the last night, too afraid of the consequences.

All he could do was keep his mouth shut and hope of the best.

She staggered on through the woods. She couldn't make it to the city, she knew, so she'd chosen the short cut through the woods.

The nylock were somewhere behind her.

Her head pounded. The burning pain in her shoulder was spreading to her chest and up her neck, as well as down her upper arm. She felt nauseous and dizzy.

Her vision twisted and dipped now, she'd see flashes of things that weren't really real.

A brief glimpse of her grandfather. She fell to the forest floor and dragged herself to her feet again, gritting her teeth and moving on.

An old quote bounced around in her head from some long dead samurai. It was like breathing underwater, she wanted to collapse.

Time stretched and bent, the distance from her to the gate of the Sheba house seemed infinite. She swore she heard Nylocks somewhere behind her. The scream of a young woman… her mother!

She bit back a scream of anguish, and suddenly she was staggering through the gates of the Sheba house. Her feet somehow moved up to the porch and she staggered inside.

"Jess!" Jayden was instantly on his feet, staring towards the door.

"Jayden, are you alright?" Ji was instantly at his side.

Jayden nodded, his eyes were bright with excitement. "Jess is here."

"I didn't hear anything." Antonio said uncertainly.

Jayden shook his head. "No, but I can feel it."

"Jayden…." Ji was giving him a concerned look when suddenly someone staggered into the room.

Jess leaned against the wall of a minute. Her hand clutched her shoulder. Blood coated her uniform, and her eyes were glassed over.

"Jess!" Jayden reached out to steady her but she staggered to the table, clutching something in her hands.

She panted for a moment, but she was grinning, her chest heaving.

"K-kev….' She stuttered.

Kevin looked up at her, shocked.

Her hair was crusty with blood and had been cut off jaggedly around the shoulders, and the blood all over her was unsettling. He stared for a moment, frozen.

Jess shakily reached up to shake his shoulder.

"K-kev…." He pulled away from her touch, and she knew he was listening.

"I… I got it… Kev…."

Her one hand fumbled as she shakily gave him his morpher back.

She still grinned at him, and he noticed her swaying slightly.

"How…?" he was struck dumb. He could only stutter as he looked up into her merry eyes.

"Jess." Jayden was still staring at her bloodied form, wide eyed. Her sword was covered in Nylock blood.

He reached out and touched her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Jess cried out in pain and jumped back, barely catching herself on the wall.

She hadn't screamed, but the childish cry of pain, so full of hurt and anguish took them all aback.

'Jess… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to. Where are you hurt?" Jayden asked.

She stared forward, as though not hearing him.

"Jess?"

"Grandpa." A delighted smile played across her lips, and Jayden realized she was hallucinating. He also noticed the arrow in her shoulder now.

"Jess…."

"I missed you, grandpa." Jess said happily.

She was dimly aware of the rangers around her, but she was preoccupied now. Her grandfather, who was dead, now stood before her.

"I've missed you, Jessica." He said in his deep, serene voice. He bent down and caressed her cheek lovingly with his hand. "You have done so well. You will never know how truly proud I am of you."

She grinned. Praise like this was rare, but it meant even more now that he was gone.

"Thanks…."

Suddenly a Nylock jumped from the shadows, his dagger buried in her grandfather's back. She saw the look of pain in his eyes, but also the acceptance of his death.

"No! Grandpa!"

Jayden was still trying to figure out how to approach the situation. Jess was clearly hallucinating, talking to her dead grandpa. He was still trying to figure out a course of action when Jess started screaming.

"No! Grandpa!"

She was instantly on her feet, her sword in hand, standing in a shaky ready stance, as though she was going to fight some imaginary thing.

'Jess! Snap out of it!"

Jaden hurriedly drew a symbol in the air and sent it flying towards her. She fell over quietly, eyes closed.

"What did you do?" Mike asked quietly.

Jayden hurriedly gathered Jess into his arms. "Sleeping symbol. Emily, I need you to help me with her. She's been poisoned."

_The Nylock was laughing out her now. For a brief moment she saw a flash of Jayden's face, thought she heard his voice, but then it was gone._

_She was up in a small tent village, the old culture fair her parents had brought her to. She was excited, since she had never been allowed to come before, but she enjoyed it all the same._

_Her father quietly watched her, his eyes merry as he watched her excited ones. She studied everything, from the old samurai daggers to the old uniforms and symbols. She longed to run her fingers over the fabric. Everything in the place seemed warm, comforting to her, calling to her._

_People screamed, and something tore through the tent. A symbol flew at her father before he could even draw his sword and he fell, dead. She stared at his glazed eyes, too shocked to speak. _

"_Symbol power!" her mother drew a symbol with her hand, so complex and graceful yet faster than she could blink. A second later, the symbol was in the air, descending on her._

_The Nylock laughed. "You can't save anyone, girl. How the great Sheba family has fallen."_

_The Nylock raised his sword and drew another symbol._

_Her mother bent down and hugged her quietly. "Be brave, Jess." He mother whispered. "I love you."_

_The symbol hit her mother and she lay sprawled on the ground beside her father. The Nylock's laugh rushed over her, like stones in her mouth._

"_Mom!" she stared down at the still forms beside her. Her parents. Her parents were dead. The Nylock's laugh still echoed in her head…._

"Mom!" she screamed and sat bolt upright.

Jayden was staring at her, and blood dripped down her arm. Emily was standing beside him, holding the medical kit while Ji worked on her and the other rangers stood in the background.

"Mom!" she looked around furiously. Her mother was gone. She was still a bit delirious, and she forced herself to her feet. She ended up on the ground, still bleeding.

"I thought you used a sleeping symbol." Ji said, as Jayden quickly gathered her into his arms.

"I did." Jayden said, confused.

"Mom! Where's Mom, Jayden?" she asked, turning to him.

Her fear-filled eyes made him swallow.

"She's gone, Jess."

She had hardly ever cried, only a few times in her life. As an infant she would give her mother a look that meant she was upset, and her mother would know. She gave that look to Jayden, and he seemed to understand.

"It's alright. It's alright…." He whispered, placing his chin on her head as Ji quietly moved to work on her arm.

Ji turned to Jayden. "We might want to knock her out again." He said simply. "The arrow head is in pretty deep."

"No!" she cried out, her voice ragged and terrified. She didn't want to return to the land of nightmares.

She gingerly fingered her shoulder. Everything still burned, yes, but she wouldn't fall asleep again.

She quietly forced her fingers into the wound and found the end of the arrow head, and grit her teeth. Jayden and Ji hadn't noticed what she was doing yet.

She bit back a scream as she tore the arrow from her arm, broken shaft and all.

She quietly handed it to Jayden.

Jayden stared for a moment, and then realized what she had done.

"Emily, give me some bandages!" he said quickly. But she was already bleeding again, blood gushing from her arm.

The other rangers watched in the background as she gripped to her shred of consciousness like a lifeline.

Her face was stark white, almost bloodless.

"It's alright. You can pass out. I'll take care of you." Jayden assured her quietly, stroking her hair.

"nightmares…." She whispered.

"I'll wake you up. I promise."

She quietly let herself drift off in his arms.

She was a mess. Blood and wounds covered her entire body, and she shuddered in Jayden's arms. He dabbed at the sweat on her forehead and frowned.

"She's burning up." He told Ji.

Kevin looked guilty. Jayden noticed, but decided to address it later. Jess was his primary concern now.

Ji nodded and quietly placed cloths covered in medicine over her gashes. Jess sighed in her sleep.

Something howled in the distance. Jess mumbled something.

Jayden leaned closer to hear, then leaned back, confused.

'She said… wolves…."

"Probably the fever. All we can really do now is keep her warm and quiet and hope for the best."

"Couldn't we heal symbol power to heal her?" Kevin asked, stepping forward.

Ji looked surprised. "You're all very weak…."

"Symbol power, heal!" Kevin was already drawing the symbol with his morpher.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Mike grabbed his arm, but the symbol was already drawn and headed towards Jess. It hit her in her sleep and she seemed to glow for a moment before it stopped.

Jayden quietly felt her forehead. "Her fever's lower. Thanks, Kev."

'I owe it to her." Kevin panted.

Emily raised her eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I wasn't nice to her, I… she asked me what I thought of her, and I lied. I said horrible things, I never meant it, but she ran off to get my morpher and got hurt. Jayden, I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to even look at me ever again for causing her to risk herself like that, but please, don't let her know the real reason why. She'll blame herself.'

Jayden looked down at Jess, who was lying in his lap quietly, contented to sleep. He swallowed, then looked up to meet Kevin's eyes.

"I… Kevin… I can't say I'm not upset, but Jess made her own choices. She knew the risk, and she did what she thought was right. All you did was slip up and insult her, and while it may have caused her to run off and find your morpher, it was her choice, not yours, and I don't hold it against you. We'll all grow stronger from this, Jess might learn a thing or two about poisoned arrows, Mentor and Emily and I will improve our first aid skills, and we'll all grow closer. I will never not speak to you."

Kevin looked up, surprised. "I… I don't know what to say…." He said.

Jayden grinned. "Say alright."

"What the heck…?"

Jayden looked down, surprised. Jess was staring at everyone, looking surprised.

"What happened?"

She tried to sit up and Jayden carefully held her down. "You tried to play hero again." He informed her, but a smile played across his lips.

"Of course I play hero- I'm your cousin, after all!"

Jayden grinned and everyone laughed.

Wolves howled in the distance.

Jess's head turned to the side, and she stared out towards the sound.

"You alright?" Jayden asked.

Jess stayed still until the howling stopped. She turned to Jayden, surprised. "What?"

"I said, are you alright? You zoned out."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Better, actually." She quietly got to her feet and walked to the window.

Jayden stared after her, surprised.

He turned to Kevin. "You healed her _that _much?"

Kevin shook his head. "No, I don't think I could have. That's a lot of power."

"Then who did?"

The wolves howled again, and Jess smiled.

"Can I got outside?" she asked.

"No way. You were really sick five minutes ago. Besides, wolves shouldn't be out during the day. They're probably rabid. Rest, now, or I'll make you sleep again."

Jess sighed, but obeyed, curling up against him.

Her eyes closed, and outside it was silent.

Jayden relaxed.

'I think those wolves really get to her.' He said.

Ji looked surprised. 'Why do you say that?"

"She always stops to listen when they howl. Like she's scared or something."

Ji nodded slowly. Jess was still asleep in Jayden's lap.

"We'll talk more later." Ji said quietly. "For now, I think it's best everyone rests."

Slowly, they all dispersed, leaving Jayden, Jess, and Ji in the main room, Jayden quietly staring down at Jess, looking exhausted.

He sighed and turned to Ji. "You think she's alright?" he asked.

Ji nodded. "I'm more worried about you." He said, reaching out to feel Jayden's forehead.

Jayden pulled away.

"I'm fine. Mentor. Just tired, is all."

'Rest, then. I'll watch her.'

Jayden sighed, but he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He closed eyes eyes and let sleep wash over him.

Chapter 4

They all woke up to find the gap sensor going off. Jayden looked down. Jess was sitting ridged in his lap, looking around.

"Stay here.' He said, setting her on the couch.

"No, Jayden, I can help…." She tried to move and groaned in pain.

Jayden shook his head. "Stay here. We'll be back soon."

He raced out of the room, Emily, Mike, Mia, and Antonio behind him.

"What do you mean I can't go?" she heard Kevin's voice. Mentor answered calmly and Kevin stumbled into the main room and sat down on the couch beside her, placing his head in his hands.

Jess sighed. "The ones that got left behind." She muttered.

Kevin looked at her, his face full of exhaustion and sadness.

"I… look, Jess, I'm so, so sorry. I was tired, I was stupid, I should have controlled myself."

Jess shook her head. "You only told me the truth.'

"No, I didn't. I lied. I never gave you a chance. I feel like a jerk, and you got hurt because of me."

Jess shook her head again. "No, you didn't. I made my own choices, Kevin. Besides, you did all you could. I can tell you tried to heal me."

Kevin looked surprised. "How?"

"Your symbol power. I can tell when any of the rangers are around me. It's like a presence. Jayden can feel it, too. It's how we can tell where the other is. Anyways, I don't hold anything against you. You're exhausted from healing me. I just wish we could go."

Kevin nodded slowly.

"So, now what?" he asked.

Jess shrugged and winced, the bandages around her shoulder growing red.

"Can I get you anything? Tea, water, a pillow, ice?" Kevin asked hurriedly. Jess smiled, and sat back, tired. "No, but thanks anyways. Nothing can really heal me that fast. Not even a symbol."

Kevin nodded slowly. "So, you have to wait until your arm heals?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, unless…."

She turned to Kevin, eyes bright. "How tired are you?"

"Not that tired. Why?"

Jess smiled. "Do you know of any caves around her, near the woods, any lakes?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, there's a cave system somewhere off to the north, a few miles away. Why?"

Jess was already on her feet, grinning at him. "Because, it's a healing pond. My grandfather took me to one once, when I was hurt really badly as a kid. Think of a huge, rejuvenating spa. All we have to do is get there.'

Kevin got to his feet, too , and Jess leaned on the wall, breathing heavily for a moment.

"You sure you can walk?" Kevin asked. Jess nodded. "It's not like I have a choice.' She muttered before she grunted in pain and staggered outside.

Ji was busy watching the battle unfold on the news, and he didn't notice them slip out. Jess staggered out the gates, Kevin beside her, and they entered the woods.

Kevin found it incredibly hard to keep pace with Jess. She was slower than usual and he had to stay slowed down as well. Besides that, she staggered and tripped a lot, but she always bit her lip and kept going.

He had never seen someone so determined.

'Are you sure you don't want to lean on me?" Kevin asked.

Jess shook her head. "I'm fine…." She panted.

Kevin broke off a walking stick for her. "Use this, at least." She quietly excepted it and forced herself forward.

Finally, about a mile away, she tripped and landed hard, staring up at the sky. Blood soaked her shoulder by now, and she gasped in pain.

She was breathing heavily, fighting back tears, when Kevin knelt beside her.

He quietly shifted her into his arms.

'I… I don't need help…." Jess whispered.

"you do." Kevin said, starting forward quietly. 'We all need help sometimes."

"But.. you're tired. I'm just more dead weight. You were right. I… I'm not a samurai.'

"Don't say that!" Kevin snapped, still walking forward. "I was wrong. A true samurai accepts problems and moves on. So you need a little help. We all need it sometimes. Even Jayden does, every now and then."

Jess looked surprised. "Even Jayden?"

Kevin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Jayden. Ji's had to patch him up a ton of times. Anyways, any idea where this pool is?"

"Samurizers, go go samurai!" Jayden was surprised to feel a pang and he staggered, almost falling. He ended up on one knee.

"Jayden!' Emily was instantly beside him. The rest of the rangers had morphed up already, were defending the two from the moogers all around them.

Jayden grit his teeth and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "It's Jess." He muttered. "She's in a lot of pain. I can feel it."

Emily looked alarmed. "How can you tell?"

Jayden shook his head. "I… I just can…."

Jayden's breathing was ragged now. It was like Jess's pain was his own. He finally felt it subside enough for him to morph.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Emily asked from behind her helmet. Jayden nodded "Yeah. Jess seems better now. If I help, we can get to her faster."

Jayden charged into battle.

Jess grinned. "Forward. Can you hear the water?"

Kevin focused quietly. He heard the faint trickle of something. "yeah, I think so." He said, walking through the brush quietly. He was tired, but he wouldn't let on to Jess, or she'd insist on walking again.

He staggered into a clearing where the pool was. He couldn't believe it. Out of the mouth of a small cave, crystal clear water flowed into a deep pool.

"Now what?" Kevin asked.

Jess smiled. "This is the easy part. Set me down, will you?" Kevin obeyed and she staggered and almost fell. Kevin quickly caught her.

"Do we just walk into the water?" he asked.

Jess nodded, and he steadied her as they waded quietly into the pool.

"You'll feel strange… tingly, almost. That's the water healing."

Kevin nodded. The water was impossibly cold, but already his calves were tingling. The muscles felt looser.

Jess smiled in relief as the water covered her, walking in up to her hips. They both just grinned as the water healed them for a few moments.

Kevin had never felt anything like it before, the water washing over him, healing everything….

He noticed Jess's shoulder was still above water.

"What about your shoulder?" he asked.

Jess sighed. "Hang on a minute. I'm not sure if I can swim up with it once I go under."

Kevin nodded.

'I'll take you in deeper, if you want."

Jess looked a bit surprised. "You sure you can pull me up if you need to?"

Kevin smiled. "I'm the blue ranger, Jess. Water is my thing. Besides, people weigh less is water."

Jess nodded uncertainly and allowed him to gather her into his arms. Kevin slowly waded deeper into the water, looking down at Jess.

"Ready?"

Jess nodded. "One… two… three!" he carefully dunked her underwater. He counted to three and lifted her up.

"Alright?" he asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah. It feels better. You can put me down longer, if you want."

Kevin nodded. "Thrash around if I put you down too long, alright?"

Jess nodded.

"Alright. Three!"

Kevin dunked her again, longer this time. To his surprise, Jess thrashed almost immediately and swam away, head bobbing above a moment later.

"It feels great." She said, smiling. "I think I can swim now."

Kevin nodded, watching her face. The sooty, cut skin on her cheeks was now clean, and the cuts seemed to have closed. The healing process accelerated and her cuts quickly scabbed over, and the scabs healed.

"Ready?" Jess asked a few moments later.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I feel fine."

Jess easily swam to the bank of the pool and sat on the edge, unwrapping the bandage from her shoulder quietly. The wound was completely healed.

Jess suddenly gasped, eyes glassed over with pain.

She leaned into Kevin heavily.

"What? What's wrong?" Kevin asked, scared.

"Jayden…. They're in trouble. We have to go."

She caught her breath and got to her feet.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Kevin asked. She nodded. "The team needs us, Kevin. Let's go."

Jayden sighed as he hit the ground once again. They were losing badly. The Nylock with the death symbol had returned, and they were all forced to retreat hastily since they couldn't block it, only to be bombarded with moogers.

The maroon Nylock smiled. "Ah. I see I've done quite a job on your little friend."

"What…?" Then Jayden realized it. Jess. It had been this nylock. And Jess's pain. He had felt it only a moment ago.

"What have you done with her?" his voice was barely above a whisper. The Nylock laughed. "Oh, you'll see soon enough.'

Jayden rushed him and ended up on his back. The team was exhausted, there were too many moogers, not enough rangers….

As though his thoughts had been heard a blur of white appeared, landing and striking ten moogers expertly. The moogers all fell to the ground at the continuous strike, dead.

"Hey! Over here!"

Jayden looked to the side to see Kevin distracting moogers from the rest of the fallen rangers.

Jayden demorphed. He was too drained to do much else, but he dragged himself over to Emily, Mia, Antonio, and Mike.

Jess was there a second later, both she and Kevin guarding the rangers on either side.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked weakly.

Jayden noticed that both Jess and Kevin were dripping water. "What did you guys do? Take a rejuvenating shower with one of Ji's special soaps or something?"

Jess grinned. "Not quite. Kevin, how are you planning on fighting?"

"Soris stick…."

Jess nodded. "Alright, then. Forward or backhanded?"

"Either, really…."

The moogers were approaching fast now, circling around them.

"Great." Jess moved in instantly, engaging seven moogers. Within a second only three remained, and Jess back flipped, landing in time to protect the team from a series of blows and expertly slashing a mooger in the chest.

Kevin, meanwhile, kept ten nylock at bay. Jess back flipped over to him and killed three, then returned to her side in time to finish off eight more.

Within minutes, the moogers were completely demolished.

Jess panted and smiled. "Nice soris stick…." She muttered. Kevin nodded. "Nice… everything."

"This isn't over yet, rangers." grumbled the Nylock. He was marching towards them now, looking enraged.

Jess shot Kevin a look. Two of them against this nylock would be nearly impossible.

"You." He growled. He stepped closer to Jess. "You don't remember me, do you?"

The images flashed through her mind and she staggered backwards, overtaken for a moment.

She almost tripped on Jayden and stood, trying not to tremble.

"Ah, I see you do." The Nylock said, smiling.

"Jess, what's going on?" Jayden demanded.

All the color had drained from Jess's face. "He… he killed my mother…." She whispered.

The Nylock laughed. "Yes, but not you. The one who lives, you are called in the Nether world. You never should have survived the attack."

"She did, though." Kevin was beside her now, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It was her destiny."

Jess relaxed slightly, seeing she wasn't alone. She lifted her chin a little higher.

The Nylock nodded. "Yes, but you're growing too powerful now, girl. I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

"You mean die?"

The nylock smiled. "You catch on fast."

Kevin stepped in front of her. "I'll never let that happen." He said.

The nylock quickly drew the killing symbol.

"Kevin!" before she knew what she was doing, she was instinctively pushing Kevin out of the way and drawing a symbol. Just as she finished it the two symbols made contact, blowing her off her feet. In the smoke and confusion she lost all orientation, and slipped into blackness.

Chapter 5

_She was on the ground. The earth was pale gray, mist rose all around. Jess lay on the ground, the earth around her stained red, whimpering like a child. "Please…." She begged._

_The nylock before her- the one who had killed her mother, smiled. His eyes grew a darker red._

"_Your sorrow makes the sanzu rise."_

_Jess instantly stopped crying. She would not allow herself to cause the evil river to rise._

"_No one can save you now, one who lives." The sword entered her abdomen. She screamed, curling around the blade writing in agony as blood flowed around her. "Jayden!" she screamed. "Jayden!"_

"Jess!" he sat bolt upright, screaming her name. Ji was instantly at his side and Jayden panted, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to breath, calm down. The other rangers were laid out on cots around him, staring. They were all exhausted, he knew.

"Jayden." Ji was trying to convince him to drink tea.

"Where is Jess?" he asked quietly.

Ji shook his head. "Disappeared."

"Did the killing symbol hit her?"

Ji shook his head. "We don't know."

"Well I need to know!" he yelled, sitting up and staring at Ji.

He noticed the shocked look on Ji's face and his features fell. "I'm sorry…." He whispered, and tears glistened in his blue eyes. "She's in pain, she's in so much pain…. We need to find her. Now."

Ji shook his head. "There's nothing we can do, if the symbol hit her.'

Jayden shook his head and lay back down, turning towards the wall. He waved Ji away when he tried to get him to eat or drink, didn't speak of anyone. The pillow grew damp beneath his head.

She was really gone.

She felt sick. Terrible, actually. Her stomach churned, it was like she had been run over by a truck, her head ached. Everything burned.

She found she was on a wooden floor, heavy chains binding her. The floor pitched and rolled beneath her. The room was dark. Was she… on a boat?

She heard music. It was eerie, somewhere in the distance.

She looked down. Her clothes had been changed, she had been in a white t-shirt. Now she wore full black. The ends of the skirt were torn, eerie lace stockings threaded from what seemed like spider-webs, and a black shirt.

The door opened, and light flooded the room. It hurt her eyes.

"Hello, girl." She heard someone say. The music had stopped. She was dragged to her feet and shoved down a hall, into a bright red room.

She stared. There was a small squid-like man who held a staff, as well as a being who resembled the devil himself. The name came to her mind. Xandred.

The woman who prodded her along was tall, with blue lips and a white mouth. She had heard of her, too, read of her in the ancient scrolls. Dayu.

"hello, little ranger." Xandred stood. "You look a little green. What's the matter? The nether world getting to you?"

Jess struggled to swallow as they all laughed. Humans couldn't survive in the nether world- not for long, anyways.

Xandred lifted her chin, his long claws making her want to shudder.

"You've survived the killing symbol yet again, one who lives." He said.

"Since it's clear we can't use a symbol to kill you, we've decided to make a show out of it."

"Such as?"

"You're the one we try to kill in the arena. Be proud, one who lives. I'm assigning my best nylock to draw your blood."

Jess spit on his feet in disgust, and she was hit so hard colors flashed before her eyes. To her surprise, the blows kept coming.

"Brat! You… humans think you are superior! How dare you spit on me?!"

Finally, he relented, when all she could do was lay on the floor, panting.

"Coward." She said as he was turned away.

"What?" roared Xandred.

"If nylocks were so much better than humans, you wouldn't throw me into an arena without a sword. You'd give me a chance, me against a nylock, and you'd do it on earth. The sanzu weakens me. If you want to prove Nylocks are superior, then stop being a coward."

She coughed.

"Octaroo!"

"yes, my lord?" the squid man asked.

"bring me river water.' Xandred ordered.

Octaroo returned a moment later with a bowl of red river water. Xandred smiled as he poured it onto her skin slowly, each drop a different spot.

She grit her teeth as the water burned her flesh. She would not cry out… she would not cry out….

It hurt too badly to deal with, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

She woke again in the cell, to hear the music playing again. How long had she been unconscious for? She felt weaker now, sicker, but also hungry. It had to have been at least a day.

The door burst open and Dayu entered, dragging her again to the main part of the ship.

She was thrown on her knees before Xandred, who stood facing her.

"You are worse, girl. Nylocks are not cowards. We will fight on your earth, but we will need time. You will die if you're down here much longer. You have twenty four hours in your world. Then, you'll die if you haven't returned. You've been cursed. Anyhow, in the arena you'll face my best warrior with a sword of your choice. And the samurai rangers must watch. Go, now."

Before she could react, she was thrown into a gap that had suddenly appeared.

She fell onto grass… oh, the sweet smell of grass! The solid earth beneath her feet!

She grinned as she quietly felt her strength returning. Twenty four hours…. She wondered where she was. The forest, somewhere around the wild life reservation….

The Sheba house! She needed to talk to Jayden more than anything.

With each step she took her strength seemed returning. Her constant nausea from the nether world had disappeared, and she grinned, then started running. Finally, the Sheba house!

"Jayden, you need to eat." Ji scolded him.

Jayden shook his head, staring down at the tea dejectedly.

"I… I'm sorry, Ji. I just can't, not today."

"Jayden, you haven't eaten in two days. You're going to get sick."

"What's the point, Ji? How can I lead this team? I just let a girl die!"

Jayden looked away.

Ji noticed Jayden's face was unnaturally gaunt- he'd have to do something to get the boy to eat.

The rest of the team seemed subdued, as well. The disappearance of Jess had left them all shocked. And she was most likely dead, destroyed completely by the killing curse….

"Jayden! Jayden!"

Light footsteps pounded up the stairs ad Jess burst into the room.

For a moment Jayden just stared, shocked, and then the other rangers rushed inside.

"Jess?" Jayden asked quietly.

Jess nodded. "Yes, who do you think I am? Peter pan?"

"Jess!" Jayden grinned and hugged her, and Jess cried out in pain and pulled away.

Instantly Jayden was concerned. "What's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

Jess shook her head and sat quietly down on the couch. "I… I'm fine…." She lied.

Ji's eyes widened. There were red burns up and down her arms and on her face.

"Those are sanzu river burns, aren't they?"

Jess nodded quietly, and Ji hurried away, returning a moment later with the medical kit.

"This will help." He quietly took out a thick white cream that smelled faintly of lavender and rubbed it on the burns. Jess sighed as he wrapped bandages on. "Thank you. That's so much better."

Jayden quietly waited. He knew she was in pain- it was evident by the claw marks on her face and her burns- but he was dying to know what had happened.

"What happened? We thought you were dead. The killing symbol…."

"I think I found a counter symbol." Jess said, quietly writing it out. "I drew it before the symbol hit me, they collided, and I passed out in the explosion."

Jayden nodded as Ji studied the symbol quietly.

Mike stepped forward. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

Jess looked down at her full black clothing distastefully. "I have no idea. I woke up wearing it."

Kevin stepped forward next. "Who did this to you? Burned you and beat you? We'll find them, make sure they pay."

Jess looked surprised. "Revenge isn't the samurai way." She said quietly.

Jayden nodded "Your right. It isn't, but who did this to you?"

Jess lowered her eyes. "Master Xandred." She muttered. Mia gasped, and the room was deadly silent.

Jayden quietly wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, now, Jess. You'll never have to see him again. You're safe, now."

Jess shook her head quietly. "No, I'm not. I have twenty four hours in this world. If I don't return to the nether world by then, I die. I'm cursed."

Emily looked shocked. "But, isn't there a way around it?"

Jess shrugged. "I have no idea. All I know is Xandred has plans for me."

"Like what?" Jayden asked quietly.

Jess shrugged. "Well, the calmly talking thing didn't work out so well since I spit at him and called him a coward, but then he said Nylocks weren't cowards. Now he's pitting me against his best warrior in an arena on earth, and he's giving me a sword. Oh, he wants you all to come and watch.'

Jayden looked shocked for a moment, but he quickly absorbed it.

"So, you're dueling his best warrior?"

Jess nodded. "Yep. Bummer of a deal, but it was either on earth with a sword or in the nether world without one."

Antonio nodded quietly.

"don't worry about it, chica. You'll win!"

Jess smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Antonio, but it's going to take a ton of luck to win, let alone make it out alive."

She leaned back on the couch quietly. "Have you ever noticed how nice the ground is?" she asked quietly.

Jayden shot her a look and felt her forehead "you've got a fever." He commented.

Jess shook her head. "No, I'm serious. The ground is wonderful. Stupid sanzu river is always moving around and stuff. I hate it."

Jayden nodded. "How much longer do you have here, then?"

Jess shrugged. "twenty three hours."

Jayden nodded thoughtfully.

"The it's going to be the best twenty three hours of your life. What do you want to do?"

Jess looked surprised. "I have no idea. For starters, how about I get out of these weird clothes?"

Jayden smiled. "Sure."

Jess quietly went into the room she shared with Emily and Mia to change.

Ji shot Jayden a look. "The best twenty three hours of her life?" he asked.

Jayden shrugged. "Ji, she has to return to the Nether world. The least we can do is make her time here nice. Besides, she never asks for much."

Kevin nodded. "I say we do whatever she wants."

Jess emerged a moment later and sat back on the couch.

"Okay, so now what?"

Jayden shrugged. "it's your day. You decide, whatever you want to do."

Jess thought for a moment, then turned to Antonio. "Want to go fishing?" she asked.

Antonio beamed. "You read my mind, chica."

Jayden looked at her expectantly. "So, fishing trip, then?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to go to the beach, swim in the water, find shells. There isn't much else, really, besides sword practice. Xandred is busy arranging the fight, anyways, so I doubt there will be any attacks today."

Jayden nodded. "So, the beach it is, then?"

Jess nodded quietly. "I'm game.'

She got to her feet and raced out the door.

The sand beneath her bare feet was warm, wonderful. The waves crashed like thunder, the white spay called to her. Gulls screeched overhead, and the salty air seemed to beckon to her.

She ran into the waves, diving underwater and surfacing a moment later, grinning at Jayden.

A wave washed over her, taking her by surprise and she looked around, shocked. Jayden laughed.

She dove under the water again, feeling the ground for sea shells. She was dimly aware his might be her last day alive, but it didn't matter. She was with the people she loved.

Antonio had cast his fishing rod and Kevin sat beside him, learning how to fish. The girls waded in the water some distance behind them.

Jayden stood in the water beside her.

'How are the burns?" he asked.

Jess shrugged. "Better." She informed him. A wave that was bigger than her washed over them, and she surfaced a moment later, treading water.

'It's nice here." she remarked.

Jayden nodded. "You chose a great spot."

Jess looked towards Antonio's fishing rod, bobbing a few yards away.

"Want to go pull on his hook? He'll think he has the catch of the century."

Jayden smiled. "you are devious." He said.

Jess was already under water thought, swimming towards the bobber.

She grabbed in, underwater so she couldn't be seen, and tugged on the line. The bobber went down.

"Whoa!" the line was reeling in towards shore, soon she was half out of the water.

"What is it?" Antonio asked shocked to see Jess's hair covering her face.

"It's a mermaid!" Kevin yelled naïvely.

Jess laughed, turning over to see them.

"yes, Kevin, I'm a mermaid."

"What are you guys yelling about?" Emily and Mia waded over.

Jess was still laughing on the ground.

Jayden swam over. "Did it work?" he asked.

Jess nodded, still giggling.

Jayden grinned and turned to Kevin. "Mermaid, huh? I never thought you were one to believe in magic, Kev."

A wave washed over them all and Antonio shook his head. 'I think I have the biggest fish ever, and it's just a samurai ranger. I would throw you back if I could, chica."

Jess grinned. 'go ahead."

Antonio tossed her into the water and she screamed joyfully, diving under and surfacing a moment again, grinning.

Emily shook her head, looking at Antonio. "This means water war.' She said.

In an instant, they were all splashing.

The day ended far too soon.

Jess finally left the water , walking with the team. She sudden collapsed in the sand.

"Jess! Jayden was instantly beside her.

Jess shook her head, sighing, "I… I have to get back to the sanzu…." Jayden looked out at the red sun set. He nodded.

"Where's the gap? We'll take you to it."

Jess sighed. "It's right outside the woods, by the Sheba house. Remember the pond, Kevin?"

Kevin nodded.

"It's about a mile south of it."

Kevin nodded and carefully gathered her into his arms.

'I'll lead." He said simply. The rest of the team nodded and followed behind him.

They reached the gap a few minutes later. The idea weighed heavily down on all of them that Jess had to return to the nether world.

They reached the clearing and Kevin quietly set Jess down.

The squid man rushed out from behind a tree.

'oh ah ooo, it's you!"

Jess sighed. "Hello, Octaroo." She said quietly.

Jayden shot her a look.

Jess looked exhausted and waved his concern away. "That's Octaroo. He's harmless, don't worry.'

Octaroo puffed out his chest.

"Hardly! Oh ah oo, if I didn't have to escort you back to the nether world, I'd show you!"

"Yeah, whatever." Jess muttered.

She turned to embrace Jayden, but instead hugged Kevin.

"I… I don't want to go, Kev." She muttered.

A tear fell quietly down her cheek.

"Be strong, Jess. I know you can do it. Remember, you'll duel that nylock soon. I promise, I'll be there. You'll win. I've never known a samurai like you. Besides, you can't stay in the nether world forever."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kevin smiled slightly. "Of course I am."

She finally let go of him and turned to the rest of the team, hugging Jayden next.

Jayden was slightly shocked she had chosen to hug Kevin instead of him, but they had been through a lot together.

"II will always love you, Jess. No matter if you're in the Nether world or here. I'll be there, at the fight. I'll be cheering for you, my samurai."

Jess smiled. "Thanks. I love you too."

She turned to Emily, Mia, Mike, and Antonio next.

Antonio had to wipe his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Jess asked. Antonio blinked hard and shook his head.

"no…." he said shakily.

Jess smiled sadly and hugged him.

"Stay safe, alright, chica? See if there are any fish in the sanzu for me."

Jess laughed and wiped her eyes.

'Sure. Hasta la vista, guys."

She started towards the gap. Octaroo was waiting impatiently.

"Wait!" Kevin slipped something into her hand. "It'll help.' He said.

Jess smiled. Tears glistened in her blue eyes, and she nodded.

Before she could say anything else, Octaroo had shoved her into the gap. He jumped in after her.

The gap closed. Jayden sighed as he stared at where it had been, then turned. "We should go. See if Ji figured out how to break the curse."

They all nodded and trudged back to the Sheba house.

Chapter 6

She was back in her small little cell once again. She fingered what Kevin had given her. A small white seashell, it seemed to glow in the darkness. She realized he had used a luminous symbol on it and smiled. Tears fell silently down her face.

Be strong- it was so hard when they weren't the ones trapped in the Nether world, away from any other human, cursed so you could hardly ever see your loved ones, heading to the arena to die soon.

She sniffed slightly as she listened to the creaking of the boat. The pitch and roll made her feel sicker than ever.

She wished the fight would come soon. Suddenly, she heard something start playing in the night. Soft, gentle music, it was unlike the sad, eerie songs that played through the day.

The notes seemed to awaken something in her, a long lost ache. The notes became happier and happier, until suddenly some sour ones would play, like the death of a good tune.

She cried quietly. She was getting weaker, sicker- the time in the Nether world affected her terribly.

The crawled over to a corner and vomited, then dragged herself to the other side of the cell, as far away as she could get from the mess, and curled into a ball.

The music seemed to stop at her retching, and slowly, the door opened.

Dayu stepped inside.

Instantly, Dayu noticed the small glowing shell she held.

Jess grabbed it in her hands and held it close to her, rolling on top of it. She wouldn't let Dayu take it from her, not now, not ever.

"Go…." She muttered, but she retched again. There was nothing left to bring up, and Dayu quietly closed the door of the cell behind her.

Jess could hardly think straight anymore, but she tried to close her eyes, tried to think. Dayu was suddenly holding her quietly. At first she flinched at the scaly touch of the Nylock, but then she grew tired of resisting.

"We have both lost much, little samurai." Dayu whispered.

Jess noticed tears running down her face. She knew she should pull away, try to fight, but she was too exhausted and sad to do anything.

She was surprised to hear herself whimper and lean against Dayu. The hand reached up to stroke her hair, but for a moment it felt- warm, human- like her mother's touch.

"I always wanted to have a child…." Dayu murmured.

Jess sniffed. "You… you play… so sad… why is the music so sad?"

Dayu smiled sadly. "Because…." She said, her voice cracking. "It is the music of my life."

Dayu continued to cry, but to her amazement, it wasn't tears of sanzu river water, but salty, human tears- Day was half human. She could be saved, she thought- no, she knew- Dayu still had goodness in her.

They both sat like that, Jess, still in Dayu's lap, both crying, until she finally drifted off to sleep. When Jess woke up, Dayu was gone, and she was dressed in black clothes again. But she found something small wrapped in a cloth beside her. She unwrapped it to find her shell, still glowing. So she hadn't dreamed of it. Dayu was still good.

Ji shook his head. "There is no way to break the curse. The only way is if she wins the duel against the Nylock."

Jayden nodded sadly. "We've no word on when the duel will even happen." He remarked.

Just then, they heard an eager buzzing.

Antonio rushed inside, hair wet. "I was out fishing with Octi zord…." He painted.

"Found this…." He handed Jayden a bottle. Inside was a message scrawled in ancient symbols.

Ji quickly read it.

"The hill crest, by the water. At dawn, tomorrow. We're supposed to bring her sword."

Jayden nodded and hurries to get her sword.

Mike shoots Ji a look. "If it's at dawn tomorrow, they'll have just come out of the Nether world. It takes jess awhile to get her strength back after that. Don't you think she needs a few hours on earth?"

Ji shook his head. "They won't give it to her. We can only hope for the best. No foul play, either. They have the curse on her. The only way to break it is to win honestly."

Mike sighed but agreed.

Jayden looked up. It was three in the morning.

"Let's get to the cliffs." He said, The rangers followed him outside.

Jess looked up as she was led out of the gap. The rangers all stood, waiting for her. Her hands were tied behind her, her clothing was still black. Her shell was stowed in her clenched fist.

The arena was a small area surrounded by cliffs. It was a deep crevice, a hole, really. There were pools of sanzu river water throughout so the nylock warrior couldn't dry out. Xandred himself stood in one of the pools to watch.

He turned to Jayden. "No funny business. The curse can only be broken if she wins by herself."

Jayden nodded. "I know. I have her sword here."

Xandred moved to take it, but Jayden stepped back.

"To Jess only." He said.

Xandred sighed. "Cut her bonds!" he yelled.

Jess's hands were freed, and she rushed over to Jayden. Jayden handed her her sword. It was covered in black velvet to protect the blade.

He smiled encouragingly at her, but he felt anything but optimistic.

Jess smiled back and hugged him, before Octaroo led her down the slope and into the arena.

On each edge on the crevice the spectators stood. Jayden and the rangers evenly spread so they could look down, and the Nylocks on the other side.

A gap appeared in the arena, and Jess's opponent stepped out.

Jayden's breath caught in his throat when he sat the thing. It was the Nylock who had killed jess's mother, the one with the killing symbol!

Jess seemed unperturbed as she removed the cover from her sword and stood in ready stance.

The maroon nylock moved first.

He lunched at Jess, who dodged to the side and struck a blow to his back. Sparks flew from the cut and the Nylock yelled, stepping back into a pool of Sanzu water.

Jess couldn't follow him and so she waited, still in ready stance, for his attack.

The Nylock leapt, and Jess went right in, her sword stabbing him. She expertly ducked his block and dodged again, kicking the nylock back into the pool of sanzu water.

The Nylock got to his feet and splashed sanzu water at Jess. Jayden watched the droplets land on her skin. It had to be excruciating, but Jess stood her ground quietly and fought.

"This will end just like your mother did." The Nylock said. Jess kept her emotions in check. But Jayden sensed her anger flare up like fire.

Jess met the Nylock's blade and he swept her feet out from under her. Jess went down on one knee but still blocked.

The Nylock kicked her and she hit the wall.

The rocks dug into her back, and the nylock began to draw the killing symbol.

Jess had already drawn the counter symbol, though, and the explosion caused a rockslide.

Jess was gone. The Nylock was on the ground, trying to get to his feet.

Suddenly, the rock pile exploded, sending deadly shards everywhere. Jess emerged from the smoke, waiting.

The nylock charged her, forcing her back to a pool of sanzu river water.

Jess ended up on one knee again, her hair dangling in the water, burning. If she fell in, it would be all over.

Jess lunged, going for the Nylock's neck and slashing. She hit her mark and landed, rolling to absorb the shock, as the Nylock staggered.

"You will not win." The Nylock said hoarsely.

Jess simply moved forward, blocking expertly, forcing the nylock back.

She dove under his legs, slashing his knee.

The Nylock cried out and suddenly black mist poured from him. He quickly wrote a symbol.

"Mist!" he yelled. The mist envelope Jess, trapping her, and she fell. The Nylock started towards her.

"Blaze!" instantly Jess was on fire, the mist that held her prisoner burning away. Yet her skin was miraculously untouched.

The Nylock moved forward again, in a fierce volley of blows. Jess was hardly able to block it.

"Fire strike!" Jess's sword burned as she struck the Nylock, who fell back. She moved in and struck the final blow. The Nylock exploded, sending Jess off her feet.

Black mist burned from a slash across her face, leaving her. It was the curse, Jayden realized.

"No!" Master Xandred Jumped into the pit, sword ready.

'Go!" Jayden was already jumping in after them, but Jess was already blocking Xandred's blows.

"You will not win!" fire flew from Xandred's finger tips, and Jess hurriedly blocked, but it left her open. Xandred's sword pierced her abdomen.

"No!" Jayden yelled, and Xandred jumped back into the gap, the rest of his Nylocks following.

Jess hit her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Jess. Stay with me, Jess!" Jayden begged.

"Jayden…." She coughed, blood spattering Jayden's shirt with blood.

"I…." She blacked out.

Jayden sniffed. "Please, Jess, don't die…." There was nothing he could do.

"Jess!" Kevin landed expertly beside her, tears falling down his face.

"Jess…." Blood was dripping down the corner of her mouth.

"I won't let you leave us like this." Kevin hurriedly gathered her into his arms.

"Kevin…." Jayden started. "There's nothing to do."

"No!" Kevin scrambled up the ledge, Jess slung over his back, and sprinted into the woods.

"Ji, what's he doing?" Mia asked. Ji shook his head. "I don't know. They have a special connection, after all they've been through."

Jayden buried his head in his hands. "So he's taking her away, so she can die with him?"

Ji just shook his head, and the rangers started towards the Sheba house.

Kevin tore through the woods, Jess dangling limply in his arms. Jess was fading, her breath was rasping, coming in short gasps. She didn't have much time left.

Tears streamed down his face. He'd get there in time. He had to.

"Hang on, Jess, just hang on…." He muttered through his tears. After all she had done, so much she had accomplished, he wouldn't let her go like this.

He sprinted onwards. It was eight miles to the Sheba house but he'd get there in record time. He had to.

Jess stopped breathing twice. He'd lay her head down in his arms as he ran, praying there was still time left, tilting her legs so that her head was below them, so she wouldn't drown, lungs filled with blood.

Jess's eyelids fluttered open once, she gave him a sleepy look, like someone who was going to bed, and she blacked out again.

His lungs and legs were on fire, his tears burned, but he didn't care.

'Don't… die….' He muttered.

He fought through the brush, not caring it scratched his skin or tripped him.

Finally, he heard it. The trickle of water.

He crashed through into the clearing and raced into the pool, dipping Jess's limp body in the shallows. The water around them turned red, Jess coughed up bloody froth.

Kevin only held her head above water, quietly whispering to her.

"wake up, wake up, come one, jess, please wake up!" he muttered, tears falling into the water around him. He was in up to his waist. Night had fallen by now, the moon was full- he was freezing. He wouldn't give up, though, he'd never give up.

The water just might take a long time to heal, he reasoned.

His legs trembled, exhausted from the run to get her here, but he still stood. He wouldn't sleep, wouldn't rest. she'd be alright- she had to be.

Jess's breath stopped rattling, and for a moment h feared she was dead, but she coughed and kept breathing, slightly less ragged.

His exhaustion was soon quelled by the healing water. He didn't tire, and he held her tightly, confident that she'd come back.

Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, her blue eyes opened and she spoke.

"K…Kevin?" she asked hoarsely.

"You're alive.' Kevin said, fresh tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Kevin… I… what happened? Put me down."

Kevin o obeyed and Jess walked out of the water, the blood washed from her uniform.

"Come on, it's freezing, Kev. Let's go home."

Kevin nodded dumbly, but he held Jess's hand tightly. He wouldn't let her go. Jess shot him a questioning look, but allowed him to.

As the gray light of dawn came, they entered the gates of the Sheba house.

Jayden had been sobbing into a pillow for hours, until he ran out of tears. Kevin hadn't come back with her body yet. He had done it, he should have done something, been somewhere. He could have saved her. In his heart, is some corner, he knew he couldn't do anything, grief numbed him.

"Jayden?"

Now he was hearing her voice. He whimpered and continued to sob into the pillow.

"Jayden, Kevin's acting weird."

Jayden looked up, surprised to see Jess standing there in front of him, Kevin clinging to her hand like a lost child.

He rushed forward, hugging her, so happy he was still crying, so happy.

"Ji!" he yelled hoarsely.

Ji rushed in a moment later, along with the rest of the rangers, and soon jess was surrounded in a hug.

"What are you guys doing?" Jess asked, looking surprised. 'I mean, is this a joke or something?"

Jayden turned to Kevin. "How…?"

"A magic healing pond. I managed to get her there in time."

Jayden nodded, not letting go of jess.

'You… almost died…." He choked out.

Jess sighed, exhausted. "Look, you can explain it all to me later, okay?"

Jayden looked at her. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Jess shuddered. "No… I'm just…." She collapsed into a heap on the ground.

Chapter 7

She woke up in the recovery room. Everything was blurred she felt cold. She shuddered.

"Alright?" it sounded like Jayden's voice. Everything was too blurred to see. "J…Jayden?" her head hurt. Everything burned. She coughed, a hard, wet cough. Jayden quietly placed another blanket over her.

Slowly, everything came into focus.

"Jayden? What… what happened?"

Jayden smoothed her hair back and smiled. "you defeated the Nylock who killed your mother- Xandred cheated- he stabbed you. Kevin got you to the healing pond in time. You're alive, but you're still pretty sick."

Jess nodded quietly, trying to figure out what hurt most.

"Where does it hurt?" Jayden asked. Jess sighed. "Everywhere."

She staggered into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and vomiting something black and fowl into the toilet. "Jess? Are you alright?" Jayden asked. She couldn't answer, could only vomit more. Finally, she retched one last time. She felt like blacking out, but she took a slow breath and got to her feet. "Jess?" Jayden asked uncertainly.

She quietly wiped her mouth and staggered back out, falling back into bed.

"Jess, you okay?" Jayden asked.

She let her eyes fall closed again.

"You alright?" Jayden asked. She felt his hand on her forehead. She was too tired to say anything.

She let sleep take her away.

Jess opened her eyes. She still felt like crud. Mia was standing I n front of her, wioth a bag full of stuff.

"Hey, sleepy head." Mia said, smiling.

"I brought you some stuff to make you feel better."

Stuffed animals. Three huge stuffed animals were all around her, as well as blankets and a scented candle.

"Want me to read to you?" Mia asked. Mia smiled. She was trying to make her feel better, she knew, but she couldn't take being fussed over.

She nodded quietly anyways, though, and Mia began to read from a small girly picture book she ahd picked out. There were so many stuffed animals, blankets, and pillows on the bed Mia didn't notice her slip out of the room.

She sighed as she walked. She was still weak- Xandred's blow had been huge, and even the healing water hadn't been able to heal her completely. She staggered into the hallway to find Jayden reading a scroll, brow furrowed in concentration. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, you're looking better. What about Mia?"

She just shook her head and sat down beside him, curling up against his side like a child.

Jayden quietly placed his arm around her shoulder. "Couldn't take being fussed over, could you?"

She again shook her head, then noticed the scroll.

"Reading that?" she asked. Jayden nodded. "Yeah, I'm stuck on this passage…."

"It says the red dragon fiercely destroyed the plant Nylock, sealing him into a cave."

Jayden nodded thoughtfully, thinking it over.

"How long have you been reading symbols?" he asked/ jess shrugged. "Since I was three. L:ike I said, my grandfather taught me. You get used to it. It's like a second langue to me."

Jayden nodded quietly, then handed her a steaming cup.

"Here, drink this. Ji said it'll help purge whatever poison was on Xandred's blade."

"There was poison?" she asked, surprised.

Jayden nodded. "In the healing water, it healed the stab wound first. You came to and Kevin thought you were alright, but in reality the blade was poisoned and you didn't know it. That's why you threw up."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it. You didn't even make a mess. Now, drink that. It'll make you feel better."

She sighed and quietly sipped it.

"It tastes terrible, doesn't it?" Jayden asked.

She smiled. "No, it's kansu. My grandpa used to make it all the time when I was sick. It's called the all healing tea.'

Jayden nodded. "yeah, but it's an acquired taste. I threw up the first time I drank it."

Jess shrugged, finishing off the glass happily. "It's normal to me." She pointed out.

Jayden nodded. "Just how traditionally did our grandfather raise you? Was he really strict and all?"

Jess shook her head, her eyes lighting up. "Oh no, he was wonderful, really. Of course, he was serious about sword training and symbol reading and stuff, but there were times when we'd just go out and walk around the mountain. And he always knew when I'd had enough of something. Of course, he still insisted I copy down the scrolls, but it was for my own good, since now I can re-write them after they were destroyed, and he'd always come in at lunch time for me when I was reading with a tray of something. He'd always slip in something special, like sweet cider or a roasted nut, and he was so patient. He'd sit for hours, eyes closed, meditating, and he'd only tell me to go read if I bothered him."

Jayden nodded quietly. "What did you guys do for fun?"

Jess smiled. 'Oh, lots of Things. Besides swords, I was always obsessed with swords. I got my first blade when was three, it wasn't sharp, and when he thought I was ready, he gave me his old sword. And we'd go out in the woods and find rocks or something and just sit and listen to everything around. Then he'd look at me with this amused look in his eye and say, 'see if you can catch an animal today, little one.' And I'd race off and try to catch him something. I brought back salamanders, frogs, toads, birds, everything. And we'd always let whatever it was go in the end. There was a really big lake, and in the spring time he'd take me there and let me swim while he watched, and eventually he taught me water symbols. He said that just because I had fire in the blood, it didn't mean I couldn't master water. He was a great teacher, but he was an even greater man.'

Jayden nodded quietly. He noticed the look of exhaustion in Jess's eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jess sighed. "I'm tired of people asking me that!" she huffed.

Jayden laughed. "Well, I'll stop asking once I'm sure you're okay."

Jess sighed, nodding sadly. "When Am I going to be able to fight again?" she asked hopefully.

Jayden shrugged. "I don't know. You've been steadily getting better, though. Ji's insisted you sleep most of the day, though, and I agree with him. You hungry?"

Jess shook her head, crawling quietly into his lap.

"What day is it again?" she asked quietly.

"Thursday. Why?"

Jess shrugged. 'Just curious."

Jayden nodded, quietly stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

Jayden woke up at dawn to find Jess was already outside training, her fighting stick basjhing a dummy set up easily. He shook his head in admiration. Jess was a master with the sweord.

"Hey." He stepped onto the porch, tqwo cups of tea in his hand. He had added ginger to ehrs, since she seemed to like it that way.

Jess quietly accepted the tea and drank it, then looked at him.

"So, what's happening today?"

Jayden shrugged. "you're taking it light on training,for one, and then we just wait for another Nylock attack."


End file.
